


Birthday Fun

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Birthday, Canon Era, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's birthday is coming up, and it's up to the group to prepare the party
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 275





	Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, hope you enjoy! :)

‘We obviously cannot tell the Princess.’ Gwaine pointed out, his statement met with a couple of nods, Morgana sniggering and Leon looking slightly unsure.

‘Leon, this is a matter of urgency. And secrecy. Arthur will give us up even if it was an accident.’ Gwen had a point, plus she had been friends with Leon long enough for him to trust her judgement.

‘So, how do we do this?’ Lancelot asked, and Gwaine paused on this fact. He had been considering this for a while, and logically, it would take all of them to manage to pull this off.

‘Right, here’s the plan…’

**

Merlin had brought it up casually at training one day. Arthur had been busy with the younger recruits, so Gwaine had been partnered up with the Sorcerer and was practicing hitting him with a sword, Merlin managing to deflect most.

‘Got any plans for when the nobles leave?’ A couple of visiting nobles were keeping Arthur’s attention away from Merlin, so he’d been sneaking out to do more of his witchy work while the King was busy. Gwaine, of course, was more than willing to accompany him. He figured after the nobles left, Merlin might want a break from the near-death situations he had a habit of running into.

‘I should probably visit my Mum, my birthday’s coming up and she always fusses when I don’t go to see her.’ He said it so casually that Gwaine almost lost his footing, before the Knight quickly recovered.

Thinking back, he’d never seen a time when they celebrated Merlin’s birthday. It was ridiculous, everyone else got a party, or at least some drinks at the Tavern and a pretty girl to go with it. Gwen’s birthday had been last, and they had all gone out for a ride followed by a picnic, where Gwaine had let her braid flowers into his hair.

So, why not Merlin?

The thought kept him occupied until he managed to gather the group, including both Morgana and Gwen in the hope that they might be able to keep Merlin out of the way for long enough. If there was one thing Gwaine had learned about Merlin, it was that the Warlock knew everything that was going on within Camelot’s walls.

**

Merlin was beginning to suspect his friends might be hiding something from him. He had noticed that Gwen could rarely meet his eye, or that Lancelot was being slightly softer with him. Gwaine didn’t act any different, but maybe that was just because he was naturally eccentric. The Warlock sighed, sneaking out of Camelot once more, in search of a sorcerer that had been sighted just days before.

The nobles may have left Camelot, but it didn’t mean Arthur was safe. It looked like his trip to Ealdor would have to wait, he didn’t have the time to leave. Not with the King’s plans to reverse the Magic ban causing some resentment amongst the Castle. Still, this was his Destiny, and Arthur was his friend. There was very little he wouldn’t do for the King.

Thoughts of Arthur settled Merlin’s frazzled nerves. He could never lie to Merlin, not without the Warlock being able to tell, so maybe it was just his lack of sleep that was causing his doubts on the others. After all, they wouldn’t keep secrets from the King, their loyalty lied strictly with him.

**

The night before, Gwaine led the rabble towards Arthur’s Chambers. He’d spotted Merlin sneaking out of Camelot just moments before, so they had enough time to finally involve the Princess in on the plan, figuring that Merlin wouldn’t rest if he didn’t have Arthur close enough to protect.

The King didn’t look too pleased when Gwaine just wandered into his room, especially given the late hour, sitting up in bed with a frown.

‘Sir Gwaine, is there…’ He trailed off when the others hurried in, Morgana shutting the door with a flash of gold in her eyes, before looking across to where Arthur was slowly rising.

‘It’s Merlin.’ Gwen began, never good words to utter to the man in front. The panic hit almost instantly, so Gwaine cut in before Arthur could tear anyone and anything that stood between him and his manservant apart.

‘It’s his birthday tomorrow.’

‘We’ve sorted everything out, you’ve just got to keep your mouth shut.’ Gwaine’s words were met with the King’s annoyance, but he didn’t get scolded for it. He rarely did, thinking about it, and the Knight smiled smugly.

‘Why wasn’t I involved?’

‘Because you couldn’t keep the secret even if your life depended on it.’ Morgana remarked with a smirk, Arthur opening his mouth to argue, before he sighed. Defeat, it looked bad on him.

‘Fine. What are we doing?’

**

‘Uh…’ Merlin had gone strangely still, muscles all tense and his face going the colour of the snow that settled at Yuletime. Gwaine looked from the manservant, back to the decorations they had made.

The library had been redecorated with a little help of Morgana’s Magic. Gwaine knew the Warlock spent most of his time in the restricted section, often curling up under one of the alcoves and reading for hours, so this had been the logical spot to host his party. Plus, it was small and discreet, and Merlin hated attention.

Decorations had been hung, a long table with lots of the sweetest foods they could convince the cook to prepare laid out in front. Then there was the wine that was from Arthur’s own supply, which Gwen had fetched. Elyan and Lancelot had been in charge of the room, Percival and Leon designated the task of food.

Knowing that Merlin would want something magical there, even if he couldn’t do it himself for fear that Arthur might see, Gwaine had asked Morgana if she could do something special. The Lady had really gone all out, tiny little lights that sparkled over the room and lit it brightly, enough to reveal the presents that he and Gwen had wrapped stacked at the back. Even Arthur’s gift had joined the pile, after the King panicked that he had nothing for his manservant.

Gwaine took a step closer to him, watched as Merlin’s eyes darted around the room and then up to him. Confused, like he had never had a birthday like this before.

‘Happy birthday, Merls.’

**

Morgana sipped at the goblet of wine, standing beside her brother as she watched the chaos unfold in front of them. Merlin was laughing, cheeks slightly flushed from the wine and the attention, the Knights and Gwen playing the game of charades. The Warlock was dressed in his new jacket, a gift from Leon, and the neckerchief that Elyan had picked out for him. Gwen had gone for a flower crown, which she’d asked Morgana’s help with to make it so the flowers never wilted.

Lancelot had opted for a dagger, smooth and sleek and the perfect weapon to keep hidden. Percival had gifted him a new herb-bag, which sat on the side beside the cloak. The Pendragon Emblem was stitched into the deep blue fabric, evidently tailored exactly to fit his form, which meant that Arthur had been thinking about giving it to Merlin for a long time before this.

Gwaine’s gift had been a spell-book, which Arthur hadn't looked closely enough at to identify it. In fact, considering it was in the Old Religion, the words were only readable by her and Merlin, with the potential that Percival might be able to translate a little.

‘What did you get him?’ Arthur asked quietly, and Morgana smiled.

‘A gift that he deserves.’

**

Merlin waited for Morgana, practicing summoning the butterflies to his hand like she had requested. After all, he had just had the most thrilling day of his life, and he couldn’t wait to re-join the party. His party. He’d never had a birthday celebration before, nothing like what had just happened, and he smiled as he watched the butterflies flicker upwards.

When footsteps approached, Merlin turned to where he could hear the High Priestess. Ever since they’d started training together, he had made sure to only practice on the outskirts of the city, it was too risky otherwise. But Arthur was distracted with the party, so he was safe to hide by the window and release the tiny insects out into the setting sun.

Until Merlin’s golden eyes met Arthur’s gaze, and the Warlock felt his heart stop. His hand clamped shut on the Magic he’d been forming, cutting the spell of so quickly it almost hurt. Around him, evidence of his Magic still circled, the butterflies evidently not seeing the issue with the fact that the King of Camelot was watching him perform something that was still illegal.

‘Morgana told me I’d find you here. Said that if you’re going to show me what you can do, we probably need to ride out into the forest.’

Merlin watched, unable to get his mouth to form words, the King stepping forwards and offering out the cloak that he’d gifted him. The Pendragon emblem was visible even in the low light, the stitching neat and precise, the gold fabric standing out against the blue.

‘It’s cold outside.’ Arthur offered, and Merlin finally remembered how to breathe.

He’d have to thank Morgana for her gift later.


End file.
